


She

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 06, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-20
Updated: 2010-06-20
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Someone Dean and Sam meet, written from her point of view, no dialogue and short.  Set after series 5 so obviously in series 6, or just before.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This was a quickie so to speak, done after reading a book on a similar subject, title has nothing to do with the Ryder Hagard books either. The woman in this is purely fictional, and could be anyone, even a man, should you so desire.

  
Author's notes: I've put this as NC17 purely because I think it needs to be although it's not overly discriptive, viewer discretion is required, or not as the case may be.  


* * *

She sees them in early August and meets them properly in early December; she’s noticed them a few times over the couple of months but never spoke. She notices there’s something a little different about them something slightly surreal, distant. It’s not something she can definitely put her finger on its more like an intuition, well she is a woman after all so it’s probably that kicking in. She finds out they are brothers which heightens her curiosity a little more, then when she does get introduced she notices that their eyes linger on her just for a split second too long. She’s curious to say the least, it’s not like men look at her like that on a regular basis.

 

She’s seen enough of the world to know it’s a scary place, she’s seen enough of how humanity can be towards one another to know love when she sees it. Even if she doesn’t even comprehend how two brothers can do anything but love one another she still has that niggling feeling tucked at the back of her mind. It’s try to burrow out every now and then but she never lets it fully come to the front of her mind, scared of what she may realise.

 

Strangely she rather likes both of them, thinks they aren’t too bad at all. She likes Dean but he’s a charmer and used to getting what he wants, and he’s certainly charming to her. Sam is a different kettle of fish altogether; he’s quieter for a start but none the less charming. Must be a family trait the charm, oh and the good looks and sarcastic humour and crude comments. All in all she likes them both and finds talking to them easy, far easier than she usually finds it when talking to strange men. She realises that they are chatting her up for a reason, not particularly because they like, well that’s how she feels the first time. The second time she isn’t too sure, and feels Dean’s eyes burning into her, which makes her feel like a teenager all over again, shy and uncertain. When Sam talks to her she can’t really read what’s going on behind his eyes but she guesses it’s not as out there like Dean but smutty none the less.

 

She smiles when she meets them for the last time and welcomes them to her home, letting them in feeding them and talking. Always talking, never anything else, was that too much to ask or not enough. She feels by now that she would love to have sex with either or both of them, but she’s definitely not sure if they would react kindly to her being so forward. Then again there is that odd way they look at each other, it’s almost telepathic like they can read each other like well worn paper back’s. 

 

She knows after catching them together that their relationship is anything but normal, but she can’t feel disgusted, she gets it that they don’t trust other people. She totally gets why they want to be like this together, and totally gets them in a sort of round about way. She’s never known love as powerful as this; she’s never experienced anything like it ever. She listens to secret whispers and soft talk, to small laughter and sighs and deeply wishes she could find someone who would love her in that way.

 

She thinks when they leave she’ll never see them again, but she’s happy to have met the Winchester brothers and at least know them as friends. Its five years before she sees them again and things have changed so much. They are all older for starters with age comes wisdom and for her it’s been a hard five years, she found a man who treated her right only to have him snatched from her far too soon. It hurts to think of him now, so she tries not to the memory isn’t fading and the pain is still fresh but seeing both the Winchester brothers somehow eases that pain. They hug her like an old friend and the talk is light and airy, nothing more. They give no indication of where they have been for the past five years and she doesn’t mention much about her life either.

 

It all changes almost at the anniversary of them first talking; it’s early December and the weather has been brutal for a couple of weeks, no snow as yet but the frost has been lingering. She makes her way across the parking lot of the motel where they are staying and knocks on the door of their room. Dean lets her in and she smiles at him, like so many smiles before, he smiles back in the same carefree friendly manner. The room isn’t neat and tidy which would be her preference and the one bed is a mess, all untucked and the sheets are ruffled at the end of the bed. She notices that the second bed hasn’t been touched and that small unnerving feeling runs through her, as she realises they’ve been together all this time.

 

She picks up enough courage to ask Dean what they’ve been up to for the last five years and he’s evasive as ever. He does let go of one small piece of evidence which has her bright intelligence working overtime, he says they’ve been all over the country helping people and had a small hiccup along the way. When he mentions where this was she can’t help wondering if they were anything to do with what happened in Chicago, all that weird weather and freaky stuff going on. She sit close to Dean, close enough to see the small flecks of colour in his eyes and his long lashes, close enough to feel the warmth from his body and close enough to smell him. He reminds her of her dead husband and although she feels she should be in pain and run away immediately it’s strangely comforting to be this close to someone again. 

 

He reads her expressions and before she had time to think she’s lying on her back on the spare bed with him pressed hard against her. She feels burning kisses running along her flesh, feels his hands exploring her body, and feels fingers pulling at zippers and belts. With no thought to any consequences they are soon naked and making love. She feels him, feels the way he thrusts into her, the way he moves against her, how he kisses her, and when he comes she can’t but help follow.

 

They dress in silence and although she knows this changes things she knows that this won’t put a wedge between Dean and Sam, she just isn’t worth that much. Although that should sting it doesn’t she accepts it without challenge. She’s part of Dean’s life now, whether he wants it or not.

 

When Sam enters the room he notices the change, either he can see it in Dean’s face or in her face either way he’s aware that they’ve been together. Oddly he isn’t angry and a man his size and build could do serious harm if he wanted to. He seems to accept what Dean has done as though it doesn’t matter. She notices the way he looks at Dean all burning eyes and passion and she realises she’s probably bitten off more than she can chew with both these men. 

 

An hour or so later she’s lying naked with Sam, breathing hard and wishing she had more energy, between them the other bed is a total war zone and the room his heavy with the scent of sweat and come. She’s fully aware that all the time she was with Sam, Dean was watching, now he’s moving towards the bed and taking his clothes off. She wants to protest but doesn’t have the strength plus she’s enjoying this way too much. Dean takes her again and again.

 

The following morning she wakes first and contemplates just for a moment or two about leaving the room and getting the hell away from the Winchesters, but something about seeing them asleep keeps her rooted to the spot. She’s addicted, and can’t get enough, she’s totally absorbed in them, and it’s all too real and a little confusing. In her years she’s never had anything like this, and probably never will again. Whether this is something that will continue is another thing, or whether they will drive away this time and never return is another. She’s not prepared or even wants to argue the point and beg them to stay in this boring little town in the middle of nowhere. She’s sensible enough to realise the open road and the back of an Impala is their home and four walls and a roof would kill both of them in a month.

 

She wiggles down the bed hauling the covers over her and lies in the middle of them, listening to their combined breathing and decides to accept whatever happens, whether good or bad.

 

Dean wakes first and gives her that blistering smile of his; filled with all the charm and desire he can muster first thing in the morning before coffee. She smiles back, hoping that smile conveys all the happiness she’s actually feeling.

 

Sam loads the last of the bags into the car and slips into the passenger seat; Dean is behind the wheel starting the engine. In the back seat is a woman, a stranger to begin with, now a part of the Winchester’s lives, she’s their companion and some one who cares for them, genuinely loves them both. She never stops them from doing what they have to do, never complains when she’s on her own in a house or motel room, never complains when the money is tight and she has to take some shit job in an equally shit town to make ends meet. She never complains when they have to leave somewhere as fast as possible never giving her the chance to make friends or get used to one place at any one time. Above all and the main reason they let her stick around, so Dean says at least, is she never ever stops them from loving each other. 

 

It works and although it’s not normal, it’s different, it’s nomadic but it’s their choice and they have someone who loves them. In return they love her, in their own way and she wouldn’t have it any other way. She likes being with the Winchester’s its never dull, never boring, and they are good to her. What more could she want?

 

The end……………..


End file.
